


Eating In

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, PWP, Rimming, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loves to eat in, and his little sister is always on the menu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating In

http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/76569.html?thread=27538969#t27538969

Older!Sammy (21 or 22) loves giving his sister Deanna (14, 15) a good hard licking. He likes holding her legs up over her head and hearing her moan helplessly as he laps at her moist pussy. And best of all, she comes hard, squirting all over herself and Sammy.  
..........  
Deanna’s just had a bathe, and Sam could smell the old spice classic body wash from all the way outside the locked bathroom in their two bedroom motel.

His sister doesn’t do girly shit, she leaves that to girls. He can imagine her wiping her pussy clean with a towel and it gets him all sorts of stiff and raring to go. But dad’s only gone as far as the manager’s office to complain about the broken AC in their room so Sam can’t risk throwing his sister over the nearest surface and fucking her senseless. 

Deanna is only fifteen years old, but Sam got over the guilt trip about their torrid, incestuous affair a long time ago. If Deanna didn’t want to get fucked by her big brother, he wouldn’t have gotten the opportunity in the first place. Plus, she carried more weight in the department of it happening in the first place.

Sam kept glancing between the bathroom door and the TV and the door. God, he’s hyped on after energy hunt and fucking his sister always takes the edge off. Not that he’s rough or too demanding or anything. That’s her thing, as young as she is. Sam sometimes marvel at the way his little sister can leash him like a damn dog and even though the reverse is true to some degree, it was frightening the kind of co-dependency they had developed for each other over the years.

Sam felt the need under his skin like ticks and he glanced at the front door once more, taking a risk and standing to walk over to the closed bathroom door. He prayed their dad wasn’t on his way back.

“Hey, Dean,” Sam growled, soft and low through the wooden door, using the nickname he’d developed for her since they were kids and she was a tomboy of sorts, rough and tumble in the dirt with the boys, cutting her hair because it got in the way if it’s too long. His hair was longer than hers.

“What, Sammy? M’ getting my panties on, what’s your problem?” she snarked in answer and Sam grinned, tracing idle patterns on the wood with one index finger.

“Ditch the panties, don’t want it in the way when I’m eating you out.”

It took less than a breath before the door swung open angrily and hard set, green eyes framed by thick lashes stared at him before circling the room once, then settling back on him. 

She was fully dressed, what a shame. “Fucking stupid, what if dad hears you?”

Sam watched her as she sauntered out of the bathroom with her short cropped hair wet, in black leggings and a small t-shirt that outlined her stiff nipples and he couldn’t help but admire her physique. He could tell she enjoyed the prospect of a good eating out too, just by the way she didn’t kick him in the balls for his comment. “Dad’s not here, Dean.”

Deanna walked over to the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk before turning around to glare at her brother. “So? Stop whining, you’ll get pussy as soon as dad’s completely out, ok, Sammy? Now stop pestering me and go watch thundercats or something.”

Sam pouted. Deanna was smaller than him in body, but she would definitely win in a fist fight. Cause Sam would never hit her (except when they were training and she throws all sort of shit at him to make him want to punch her in the face). “I don’t watch Thundercats, I’m twenty years old, jerk.”

“Stop whining, bitch, and leave me alone!”

Funny how she always talked to him like he was the girl.

The front door opened and their dad walked through, careful not to disturb the salt line. “Sammy, Deanna! I step out for two minutes and you’re fighting again?”

Nobody answered John but Sam grinned. He’ll get that pussy, just watch.

..........

Their father stood up after dinner in the living room, putting his plate in the sink before addressing them both. “I’ve got a contact in the next town that’s got some info for me, I’ll be back in about two hours, alright?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Fine.”

John grabbed his jacket, fixing the collar after putting it on as he stared at his children. “Deanna...”

“I know, dad, look after Sammy.”

Sam rolled his eyes. This running joke was so old! Just because she saved him from a fire ONE TIME... “I’m older!”

“She’s more mature, Sam. I remember her saving your ass lots of times too.”

Sam could hear his sister snickering in the background. “And I’ve saved her ass in equal amounts, or maybe more.”

“This fine ass doesn’t need saving. Move over, Sasquatch,” Deanna snickered as she retook her seat on the couch.

“Hey, you two, be good.” And with that John left.

Sam glared at his sister. “Keep deluding yourself, little sis.”

“Playtime’s over, dad’s gone. You mentioned earlier about eating me out, Sammy. Now get to it.”

Sam didn’t protest or retaliate when his sister grabbed him by a lock of hair, nudging him off the couch until he was kneeling between her legs before she shoved his face into her crotch.

“God...” Deanna keened, back arching as Sam nipped at her wet pussy through the leggings. He pulled back and looked up into her face while he slowly peeled the clothes off in one swift motion. 

“Like that, little sis?”

“Yeah, big brother. Your tongue’s made for this.” She widened her legs when they were free of the clothing before guiding Sam’s lips back down to her pussy. “Now, Sammy. Eat me out until ‘m coming all over your face, m’ k?”

“Yeah, Dean, ok,” Sam answered reverently, staring at the clit nestled between folds of flesh. He could see her hole and he wanted it so bad he just stiffened his tongue and shoved it inside, pushing her legs back.

“Ahh, oooh, Sammy. Oh my god, you suck it the best,” his sister rambled on and Sam wonder what sort of comparison she was making before he got comfortable, planting his hands under her ass and tilting her hips so he could eat her out until she screamed for mercy. He resolved that any guy that dared to touch his sister would meet their demise in a horrible way.

“Jesus, Sammy, shit!”

Sam keeps a close eye on her face, the lascivious expressions and the way her pupils dilated, eclipsing the green of her irises in her lust filled haze.

‘Scrumptious’, ‘sweet’, ‘so good’ and ‘love it’ are all words Sam breathed between licks and sucks. His sister got even wetter now and he fingered her until she’s screaming his name, moaning and keening.

She arched her back and looked down at him going down on her, the look of those bow shaped lips framed by her labia, pleasuring her until her toes curled. She grabbed a lock of his soft hair and squeezed. “Holy fuck, gonna cum, big brother, gonna fucking cum.”

Sam uses his tongue just the way his sister likes it, licking from her ass straight up to her clit and back again, until she’s close and he spends ample amount of time sucking that pleasure nub into his mouth while he fucks her with his fingers. It makes his dick hard enough to cut diamonds, but his sister’s pleasure is very important here and he decides he’s not gonna stop until she’s squirting.

“Mmmmm,” Sam moaned. He wrapped Deanna’s legs around his neck, locking her ankles at the back and he stood, lifting her pelvis and taking it with him, never severing contact between his mouth and her pussy until she’s braced on the back of her neck and shoulders. He holds her by the hips and fucks her hole unto his stiff tongue, never taking his hazel eyes off her fucked out face.

“No, no, no Sammy...Jesus Christ, Sammy. I’m gonna...Sammy! Sammy, FUCK!”

Sam pulled back and flicked his tongue rapidly over her clit while she came, squirting over his lips, tongue and jaw. He had one hand pinching and pulling a nipple while she quivered like a ten on the richter scale, stomach muscles spasming, legs tightening enough to feel like he was being choked. But it was worth it to see Deanna come and taste her juices, an epicness all on it’s own.

“Son of a bitch, Sammy, fuck,” she moaned as he lowered her pelvis back on the couch.

“So fucking beautiful when you come, Dean,” Sam groaned while he freed his own stiff cock.

“Yeah, Sammy. Whatever you say,” Deanna answered and Sam could hear a hint of uncertainty in her voice, like she could never see herself the way Sam does. He’ll get through to her, he was certain. He kissed her, slow and sweet but she got demanding and it turned rough, all while he was stroking his own precome dripping lenght.

“Fuck, lil’ sis,” Sam moaned after pulling back. He stood and Deanna obediently opened her mouth, allowing him to guide his huge cock inside. She made all sorts of filthy sounds while she swallowed down his dick, deep throated him until his own toes curled and his body tightened. He held the side of her head, stilling it and fucking her face until he was cumming down her throat. She swallowed every drop and he pulled back, panting harshly from the force of his orgasm before collapsing beside her on the couch.

“God, you’re an awesome little sister,” Sam moaned before wrapping a hand around her and pulling her close. She wasn’t the cuddly, mushy type, but she allowed Sam to be liberal with her as long as it was him.

“Christ, I need a shower, get off, ya damn octopus,” she griped, trying half heartedly to push him away but Sam just held on tight, keeping his arms around her and her head under his chin.

“Just give me five minutes, please?” he begged.

Deanna was weak to those puppy dog eyes and she cursed under her breath before settling back against his chest, complaining about sasquatches with a penchant for chick flick moments.

Sam smiled. He loved his sister dearly.


End file.
